


No Worries

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cat!Kuro, Fluff, Kuro laughing is just the cutest thing ever to imagine, M/M, Mahiru almost set the apartment on fire, Tickling, basically domestic, these two are going to be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: After a few teenage girls get a little too handsie with Kuro, it's up to Mahiru to make sure his Servamp is okay





	

“Oh my god, he’s so cute!”

“I know right?! Here kitty kitty! I’ve got cookies!”

“Hand me some! I wanna feed him too!”

Mahiru rolled his eyes slightly as he heard his fellow classmates gushing over the cat Servamp that was currently resting on his head like he always did. Kuro yawned softly, and opened one lazy red eye to glance at the squealing girls. Crossing his arms, the teen sighed, and reached up to pull the sleepy vampire down. Cuddling him to his chest, Mahiru felt Kuro’s ears twitch lightly as he pressed his lips to the Servamp’s sensitive cat ears.

“Do you mind Kuro?” the Eve asked, pulling away slightly so that he could look his partner in the eyes. Kuro blinked at him slowly, before he sighed and nodded. Smiling softly, Mahiru gently scratched under the Servamp’s chin in thanks, before gently handing Kuro to one of the girls. “Okay, play nice Kuro. I’ll just be cleaning the chalkboard, and when I’m done, we can leave. Have fun!”

Watching his Eve walk away, Kuro turned his attention to the cooing girls. This shouldn’t be too bad, besides they had cookies! Everything was going fine until one of the girls decided to begin scratching at the sides of his furry belly. Feeling his fur fluff out, Kuro tried to twitch away from the invasive fingers, but when another pair began to scratch behind his eats, the Servamp clenched his eyes shut as he tried to hold his cat form. Weird sensations were flying throughout his tiny body as the girls giggled and scratched at his furry parts. Opening his eyes, Kuro tried to send Mahiru an SOS signal through their bond, but the brunet was too busy dusting off the eraser to notice his predicament. Feeling one of the girls fingers suddenly scratch near his lower tummy, Kuro finally had enough and let out a scratchy sounding meow.

“Hmm?” Hearing the sound his Servamp made, Mahiru turned around to see Kuro giving him a pleading look. Furrowing his brow, Mahiru put the erasers down, and held out his arms. Seeing this, Kuro squirmed free of the confusing, yet invasive touches, and flung himself at his awaiting Eve. Once Kuro was in his arms, the brunet brought the trembling cat closer to his chest, and frowned. “Kuro? You okay?”

Shaking his head, Kuro clung to the brunet harder when he heard the girls whining and wanting to hold him again. Hearing Mahiru mumble something, and the teen’s hold tighten a little more, Kuro swallowed and looked up to see Mahiru looking back at him with a soft gaze. Noticing that the whining had stopped, the Servamp loosened his hold, and peeked around to see that the loud teen girls were gone.

“Sorry for leaving you with them Kuro…I should’ve watched over you,” Mahiru sighed out, as he rubbed Kuro’s back softly with his thumb. “I’m done cleaning up now. How about we go home, and I can start an early dinner. How’s your favorite ramen sound?”

“Okay…” the Servamp mumbled out, slowly climbing back on top of Mahiru’s head as the teen went to fetch his backpack. Once they were out of the school, Kuro slowly lowered himself until he was lying on his Eve’s left shoulder. Turning to look at the other, the brunet jumped slightly when Kuro rubbed the side of his face lightly. “I can practically hear you thinking. Don’t worry about what happened. It wasn’t your fault.”

Blinking slightly, Mahiru thought over what Kuro said, and then looked towards the ground, feeling a small blush begin to rise on his face. He couldn’t believe his lazy neet of a Servamp was trying to cheer him up. Shaking the thoughts from his head, the Eve turned to his head to face the black cat again, and pressed a small, shocking, kiss to the Servamp’s furry cheek. Smiling his one hundred watts smile at the other, Mahiru scratched behind Kuro’s ear. Glad that he was in his cat form, or else Mahiru would see the pure flush he knew he had on his cheeks, Kuro muttered his usual ‘what a pain’ and looked away shyly. Seeing this, Mahiru snickered, and quickened his pace so that the two could get back to the apartment quicker.

“Thanks for that Kuro,” Mahiru told the Servamp, once they were at the door. Kuro sighed, and jumped down from his Eve’s shoulder. Once inside the dark apartment, Kuro shifted to his vampire form, and toed of his boots. Mahiru shut the door, and did the same with his shoes. Placing his backpack towards their shoes, the Eve slowly walked away from his Servamp, obvious heading towards the kitchen to make their dinner. Kuro watched this, before scratching the back of his head, and slowly followed his Eve’s form. Seeing Mahiru enter the kitchen, the Servamp creeped into the living room, and flopped down on their couch, picking up the discarded game device that the vampire had placed on the floor the night before. “Kuro? Beef or chicken?”

“Uh…chicken I guess…” Kuro lazily called back, and Mahiru chuckled lightly at the Servamp monotone voice. Even with food the Servamp sounded bored. Setting the pan down to boil, Mahiru opened the packages, before leaving the kitchen, knowing a watched pot takes longer to boil. Hearing Kuro’s game device playing, the Eve rolled his eyes with a soft smile, before he made his way over to the Servamp. Noticing Kuro laying down, Mahiru tried to hold his snickers back when he saw that Kuro’s feet were dangling off the couch, meaning the Servamp was too tall to actually fit that way on the furniture. “Are you going to stare at me all day? Or are you going to come over here?”

Blushing at being found out, Mahiru sighed, and made his way over to the Servamp, who was still playing his game, but now he was looking at his Eve. Sitting down lightly near the other’s legs, the Eve gently tapped at Kuro’s legs, and the Servamp placed them in his Eve’s lap. Rubbing soothing patterns into the vampire’s legs, Mahiru turned on the television with his free hand, and put on an anime the two usually watched together. Kuro shut his game device off, and turned his attention to the TV once the anime’s opening began to play. Glancing at his partner, Mahiru smiled softly when he saw the interested look in the other’s red eyes. He was just like a little kid in a candy shop. Looking down at the Servamp’s legs, a thought suddenly occurred to the Eve.

“Kuro?” the brunet asked, gaining his Servamp’s attention. Kuro blinked at the teen’s tone of voice, before noticing that it looked like something was on the Eve’s mind. Once he had the full attention of the lazy vampire, Mahiru bit his lip as he tried to think of what to say. How was he going to put this? Shaking his head, the teen decided he should just be direct, so he glanced at the confused Servamp with determination in his hazel eyes. “What made you react the way you did when my classmates were paying attention to you. You usually love getting their food and attention, so…what happened?”

“U-uh…” Kuro mumbled, feeling shocked from the Eve’s question. He knew Mahiru was going to ask questions, but to do it was that much determination had the Servamp flustered. Seeing the expression on his partner’s face, Mahiru frowned slightly, and looked at his hands, which were still gently rubbing at his partner’s legs. Kuro swallowed slightly, and glanced back at the anime. Damn. Mahiru knew he wasn’t good with his words and emotion. Sighing, Kuro gently bumped Mahiru’s belly with his one leg, gaining the Eve’s attention once again. Seeing the unsure emotion now flowing through the brunet’s sparkling eyes, Kuro swallowed the lump in his throat, and cleared his throat. “Um…I guess…I didn’t like where they were putting their hands…it made me feel weird things…”

“Weird things?” Mahiru muttered to himself, thinking over what the other had said. Glancing down at Kuro’s legs, the Eve began to tap a gentle rhythm around the Servamp’s knees, noticing the way the vampire’s legs twitched slightly when he tapped over the left kneecap. Blinking, a sudden thought made its way into the teen’s head, causing a small smirk to rise on his face. Noticing the change of expression on his Eve, Kuro shifted, feeling a little nervous. Looking at his Servamp, Mahiru noticed the hesitation in the other’s face, and quickly erased the smirk from his lips. “Kuro…could it be that your ticklish? Where were the girls touching you?”

Hearing this, the Servamp bristled slightly. Ticklish? Why did that sound familiar? Shaking the sudden uneasiness away, Kuro looked his Eve in the eyes, and noticed a small twinge of curiosity in them. Licking his lips, Kuro glanced down at his hands, which were trembling lightly. Flinching slightly, Kuro felt his eyes widen under his fringe when Mahiru had reached out, and laced their hands together. Feeling the warmth of his Eve, Kuro relaxed completely, and slowly looked into his Eve’s face again. There was no judgement in the teen’s face, and Kuro felt himself relax even further. Feeling the tenseness soak away from the other, Mahiru smiled softly at the vampire.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, okay Kuro?” the Eve asked, getting ready to get up to check to see if the soup water is boiling yet in the kitchen. Seeing Mahiru getting ready to get up, Kuro fumbled slightly, and reached out. Feeling the Servamp’s sudden hand around his wrist, Mahiru let out a yelp of shock when he was suddenly pulled down. Landing on the other, the Eve reached for anything that could hold the impact, but when the teen’s hands grabbed at Kuro’s side, the Servamp flinched harder than before, causing Mahiru to literally fall face first into his chest. Hearing the slight hitch of breath, the teen quickly leaned up, and looked into the blushing face of his partner. “Kuro? I’m sorry! Are you okay?”

“Mahiru…y-your hand…please move it…” Kuro shakily let out, confusing his Eve. The brunet blinked owlishly, and let his eyes wander down to where his hands rested on the Servamp’s sides. Cocking his head to the left, Mahiru gently squeezed the vampire’s sides again, making the other twitch, as he let out a small breathy yelp. Staring into each other eyes, Kuro shook his head as Mahiru grinned mischievously at him. “Mahiru. N-no…”

Nodding his head, the Eve quickly wiggled his fingers down the Servamp’s sides, smiling when the other let out a squeak before breaking down in adorable giggles, unlike what the Eve expected. Hearing the childish laughter rise out of the neet vampire’s mouth, Mahiru watched as his partner squirmed, and tried to stop his hands from reaching anymore tickle spots. Smiling at the sight of Kuro’s now flushing face, Mahiru gently dug his fingers into the Servamp’s tummy, laughing along with the other when the vampire let out another high-pitched giggle. Kuro could not believe this was happening. Shaking his head, the Servamp gave up trying to catch his Eve’s hands, and just clenched the couch cushions with his hands. Seeing Kuro giving up trying to fight the tickles, Mahiru slowed his fingers down until they were just swirling around the shallow belly button of his giggling partner.

“M-Mahihihihrruuu!” Kuro whined, feeling his giggles beginning to quiet once the tickling slowed to a stop. Looking at his Eve through his teary red eyes, Kuro let out a few more bubbly giggles when the teen gently scratched the spot underneath his cute belly button. Mahiru smiled softly at his partner when he heard the childlike giggles, before finally moving his hands up until they scratched lightly under the Servamp’s chin. Shaking his head, Kuro wrapped his hands around the teen’s wrists, but did nothing else as more giggles spilled from his lips. “P-plehehehehease! N-no more!”

“Alright, I’m done,” Mahiru sighed out, taking his hands away to gently rub through the Servamp’s blue bed head. Kuro closed his eyes as he felt this and breathed out a small purring sound through the last remaining giggles that were stuck in his throat. Once the Servamp’s breath evened out, Kuro opened his eyes, and looked at the soft expression his Eve had on his face. Letting out a sigh, the Servamp relaxed more into his Eve’s hold, with his usual ‘what a pain,’ falling from his lips. Hearing this, Mahiru snickered, and Kuro blushed at the wonderful noise. “Are you okay Kuro? I didn’t go too far did I?”

Shaking his head, Kuro glanced at the television, noticing that the anime they were watching was over. How much time did his Eve spend torturing him? Frowning, Kuro glanced towards the kitchen when he heard the sounds of flames flickering. Blinking, the Servamp looked at his Eve with a confused look, making the Eve confused as well until their fire alarm went off. Hearing this, Mahiru remembered the boiling pot he left on the burner before the tickle attack he unleashed on his lazy partner. Getting up fast, Kuro heard the Eve curse before tearing towards the kitchen as quickly as he could. Hearing a shout, Kuro let out another sigh, before sitting up. Unknowingly, the Servamp had a smile on his face as he got up off to couch to check on his freaking out Eve.


End file.
